Vampire Love
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Vampires did not exist...or that's what Yusei thinks. His life will change once he meets a strange man named Jack.


Hey. This story has been on my computer for some time now. I made a few modifications but nothing big. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Tittle- Vampire love<p>

Summary: Vampires did not exist...or that's what Yusei thinks. His life will change once he meets a strange man named Jack.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A cold breeze swept over a short figure. The figure shivered at the feeling of the cold air that made contact with his tanned skin. He adjusted his coat to at least feel a little of the warmness that he had been longing. Yusei, the boy, was completely alone in the middle of the night at the Satellite. All of his friend were probably sleeping right now.

Amethyst eyes stared at the short beauty from around the corner. The figure was watching from the window of a very dark building, making his presence remain unknown. He licked his lips as he saw Yusei shivers once more. The sight was mesmerizing indeed, and dare he say it...arousing. The way that tanned body shivered under the gentle cold breeze. Jack could already imagine the boy shivering beneath him, begging for Jack to penetrate him. For that, Jack had to get himself known by the blue eyed boy.

In a swift movement Jack jumped from the window to the floor outside the building, shard of the glass from the window fell around him. The boy looked at Jack surprised by the action...or was it worried. Jack saw as the boy ran to him.

"Are you ok, sir?" the boy asked. He had a very beautiful voice.

"Of course I am" Jack replied, eyeing the boy more closely right now. Tanned skin was hidden under that coat, making the boy feel a little warmer. Those big lashes made his azure eyes look even more beautiful than any other. With one simple look you could fall under their spell. Black,spiky hair, shaped like a crab to be exact, was being accompanied by some blond strands. The slender hands grabbed onto Jack's own coat so tightly, looking for any particular wound. And that mouth, so soft and inviting, was now sighing in relief.

"I'm glad you're ok, sir. You had a nasty fall"

"Call me Jack. Jack Atlus" Jack extended his hand for Yusei to shake it.

"Yusei Fudo" Yusei shook the bigger hand, It felt so warm at the moment. Yusei did not want to let it go. But he did.

"Why are you out here so late? All alone. Do you know all of the dangers around this area?" Jack asked the boy, who just let out a slight chuckle.

"It's fine. I always like to take a walk at this hour. Is the most quiet time of the day, if it's even considered daytime" Yusei replied.

"Not true. Not true. This time is the most dangerous time"

"Why is that?".

"Vampires get out to hunt for their prey. Once the vampires set their eyes on something there is no turning back"

"Oh, scary" Yusei said, sarcasm evident in his voice. He looked at his clock.

11:55

"I have to go home now. Goodbye Jack" Yusei made the attempt to leave but he found himself being pilled by the arm by the blond. He action made Yusei fall, a shard of the glass sinking on the tender flesh.

"Shit" Yusei silently cursed. Blood began dripping from the wound. The scent got inside Jack's nostrils. It was so intoxicating.

Jack took hold of the wounded hand and, with one hand, gently removed the piece of glass. Yusei whimpered a bit by the sudden pain.

"Told you this time was dangerous"

Jack licked the hand, cleaning all of the blood. It tasted so sweet. Like one of the most delectable desserts that can be found in the planet.

Yusei was paralyzed. He loved the hot feeling of Jack's tongue in his hurt flesh, tasting the red nectar. It felt so good, yet so weird. He let out a slight moan as Jack's mouth traveled from his finger to his neck. He felt Jack's hot breath tickling it. Jack gave it some licks before thrusting his fangs trough the soft skin.

"Ahh" Yusei moaned. Even if it was suppose to hurt...it didn't. In fact, a wave of pleasure was all Yusei could feel as Jack drank the liquid that allowed him to be alive.

"We're going to have so much fun" Jack whispered as he took out the fangs from the sensitive skin.

His hands traveled to Yusei's shirt, removing it quickly. Yusei shivered at the coldness he was feeling not. It went away as Jack pressed his body against Yusei's. It was a perfect fit. "You are going to see what a vampire is made of"

Yusei gulped at the though. He was completely terrified. He didn't even knew this guy and now he claims to be a vampire. He didn't understand anything that was happening. Beneath all of the terror inside of him, he also felt a bit eager. He was getting hard by the soft whispers coming from Jack or the erotic feeling of Jack sucking on his blood.

"You will become my mate Yusei"Jack purred in Yusei's ear, giving it a small bite to the blushing skin.

Jack removed Yusei's pants, and finally, the black boxers that were keeping Jack from Yusei's forbidden area. Jack rubbed the tip of Yusei's erection, making the smaller teen shiver in anticipation. Pre-cum was leaking, the sweet scent of blood was colliding with the salty scent of the pre-cum. Addictive.

Jack's hand gave Yusei's left nipple a pinch and then a suck. It hardened by the sudden action. In fact, he learned that that particular nipple was the most sensible one. The more enjoyable one. Yusei's body was perfect. No other living creature can be compared with such beauty. The way the moon made the tanned skin look so delectable. Jack could literally hear as the blood rushed to Yusei's cheek, painting them is the cutest blush. The half-lidded blue sapphire eyes were truly breathtaking. The cherry red lips were slightly parted, begging to be claimed.

Jack kissed those delicious lips. A moan escaped from Yusei's mouth, Jack's tongue massaging his lower lip asking for entrance. Yusei complied, his tongue was in a blissful battle alongside Jack's. Jack pulled away from Yusei, leaving the boy breathless, and buried his face in the crook of Yusei's neck in a while.

"You don't know how much I want you..." Jack's voice was muffled but understandable.

"J-Jack"Yusei sounded so alluring. jack could barely hold back now.

The blond bit his own wrist, causing his own blood to be set free. He coated his fingers with the red liquid and pushed one finger inside of the raven.

"N-no...Jack. Use..lu-lube" Yusei said in between pants. He did not like Jack using blood as lube even tough the feeling of his fingers was mesmerizing.

"Why Yusei? Blood is so much better" he licked Yusei's earlobe. "Especially on you"

Yusei did not reply. Instead, he clenched his fists tightly as Jack's firts finger entered his virgin hole. It was not painful. Just...weird. The finger was moving in a circular motion that stretched Yusei slowly. A second finger was added, along with some pain as well. Yusei breathed in, then out. He needed to relax. The third and last finger was added. Yusei had to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping his lips when Jack's fingers found his prostate, hitting it over and over again.

Yusei was panting when Jack finally removed his long fingers. he couldn't wait anymore. He needed Jack inside him.

"Put...it...in" it wasn't a question. It was an order. And Jack couldn't deny it.

Jack unzipped his pants and in one swift motion all of Jack's manhood was inside Yusei's tight hole. Waiting some time while Yusei adjusted himself to the intrusion, Jack kissed the sweat covered forehead. He waited for Yusei to signal him to continue and, when he finally did, he trusted into the delicious hotness of Yusei's body.

"JACK!" Yusei screamed as Jack slammed into one specific nerve. Yusei felt in heaven, pleasure like no other took over his body. His though drifted away as Jack continued hitting that spot, smirking all the time.

Each thrust sent Yusei into his own heaven. God! he has never felt so good in his life. He couldn't even think straight. He could only concentrate at the feeling of Jack's hip rocking against his in the very act of sex. He couldn't keep the moans in his mouth. He could already feel the cum wanting to exit his member. he could even feel Jack's climax coming as well.

"Nn...Jack..I'm gonna..nn. Cum" Yusei shot his sticky release all over his stomach. In that exact moment Jack emptied his essence inside Yusei, officially taking away Yusei's virginity.

He slid himself out of Yusei and bit him in the neck, making Yusei to loose consciousness.

Jack took Yusei's clothing and dressed up the boy. He picked up Yusei bridal style and looked at the sleeping figure in his arms.

"Everything will be different when you wake up" Jack whispered, even though Yusei could not hear him. With that he left to Neo Domino City, wanting to make sure that Yusei stayed away from everything he had in his human life. This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

FIN

* * *

><p>Review please.<p>

Love,

Redmoon1997


End file.
